kingdomrefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 7
The Pride of an Freljordian '''is the 7th chapter of Re:Kingdom. Characters Story Jens arrived at the cafe together with Kanade and opened the door. He saw Nathan sitting on a chair and drinking most likely coconut liquor by it strong smell. Jens said that Elsa is going to kill both us and you and Felt. Nathan stood up and asked how he knew that. Jens knew that he has to lie otherwise they will think that Jens is a spy. Jens said that he heard someone say that and she just killed another cafe. Nathan became kinda mad and asked why would she kill us. Jens said because she isn't here to buy that Insignia, she is here to kill Felt! This was also not true, but Jens had to say something to make Kanade and Nathan believe. Nathan was fully on Jens' side now. Jens again heard the knocking on the door though Nathan opened the door this time with ease and to his suprise it was Felt and not Elsa. Nathan explained the situation to Felt and added that she has to hide and not fight in this fight. Felt declined his offer and said that she won't flee from a fight. Kanade said that she will do everything to protect Jens. Jens appreciated that and hugged Kanade. Jens introduced Kanade to Nathan and Felt right before someone else knocked on the door. This time, the door opened by itself. It was "Satella". Jens wanted to say Satella again, though if he refers the girl with Satella in this loop she will hate him again. The girl said that she wants her Insignia back. Felt said that it's not the right time for that. Jens explained to her that Elsa is coming to kill us all and we have to fight against her. The girl was shocked and explained that she just encountered her. Jens asked if Elsa hurted her. The girl said no but she looked so nice and pretty. Right before jens wanted to explain what her plans were, The door opened for the third time with Elsa as the last guest for this night. Elsa knew that something was wrong by just the face expression of everyone. "I see, you guys seem to know my real identity now, then let's end this, I can kill you all with ease so dont hold back". Jens said that the girl have to watch out. The girl asked why he protects an stranger and he said right after that she isnt a stranger for him. The girl started to blush and asked why again. And he said because she have saved him once though you don't remember it anyway. The girl started to like Jens for some reason. Elsa started to become enraged started throwing knives in all directions. This time, nobody got hit. Everybody hided behind something. Kanade and Nathan hided behind the bar. Felt and Jens behind a door to the bathroom and the silver haired girl behind her ice Magic. The girl thought it was time to attack because she was mad of trying to kill these people and asked Pack to help her. The girl and Pack created a gigantic ice spike that was supposed to freeze Elsa, Though elsa dodged this attack the last second. The girl was almost out of mana but Elsa started to make the girl even more mad. Elsa started to compare the girl with the Witch of Envy. Jens had no clue what this ment. Nathan yelled "Young lady, Ignore Elsa. You and Satella have no simalairaties". Elsa kept talking about Satella and kept saying things like "Silver hair, Purple Eyes, A half-elf, You have to be from the Witch's Bloodline." The girl said that she has to stop. Felt found this way too mean and started to throw things to Elsa like knives and blades. Elsa kept dodging everything. Elsa started to attack and aimed for Nathan. Jens remembered that she will cut his arm off so he tried to get in between Nathan and Elsa though he was too late. Elsa tried to cut his arm off, though for some reason the time stopped for everyone. Nothing was moving except Nathan. Everybody saw what was happening, though nobody could do anything. Nathan simply walked aside and said that she underestimated him and his '''Divine Protection of Motion. Jens was completly shocked how cool Divine Protections are. He just stopped time for everyone and dodged a fatal attack. Though not for long. Nathan stood aside and dodged the slice. Trivia Navigation